Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a multipart dowel. One particularly suitable field of application is for fixing building materials, e.g. fabric made from textile material or fiberglass, to walls or ceilings. The dowel is designed to enable such flat materials to be evenly laid. In other words, having been driven in, the dowel is designed to enable the wall covering to be adjusted transversely to the plane of a wall or ceiling.